


Day 4: Watching a movie

by Azarielisadragon



Series: Pride Month Prompts [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Coming Out, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie Night, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Team Bonding, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarielisadragon/pseuds/Azarielisadragon
Summary: Day 4 of the Pride month prompt challenge. Prompt: Watching a Movie. Steve didn't know that homosexuality wasn't illegal anymore therefore he was quite confused that during movie night Tony announced that he used to date one of the male actors.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Pride Month Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769779
Comments: 3
Kudos: 191





	Day 4: Watching a movie

**Author's Note:**

> I live in the time after 2012 when everything was happy and they were all living in avengers tower

It was team movie night and they’re already settled into their regular spots. Steve was on one side of the couch with Tony sitting on the other side, leaning against the arm. Natasha was upside down across the love seat with Clint sitting on the floor in front of her already eating a bowl of popcorn. Bruce had taken the single armchair in case the Hulk got excited by whatever movie was chosen.

“I vote for that new Lord of the rings movie, The Hobbit: An unexpected journey.” Tony was trying to get into newer movies while also staying somewhere that Steve was comfortable with, and shut up Natasha; it does not have to do with his massive crush on the supersoldier. 

“The Hobbit!” Steve perked up, “I read that book before the ice, Buck got me a copy for my 22nd birthday the year after it came out.” The smile on his face was blinding and gorgeous, Tony couldn’t be the only one that thought that.

“Jarvis pull up the Hobbit. And get ready for an adventure.” Clint groaned but conceded knowing it was Tony’s odd way of stating his feelings for Steve. Natasha smiled, she liked the Lord of the Rings movies well enough. Bruce was just happy that they hadn’t chosen one of the movies about the military, anything army related had been ruined for him by Ross.

They were almost half an hour into the movie and Tony had shifted from his side of the couch to be pressed up against Steve. Steve had wrapped his arms around him as he snuggled closer.

“Have I ever told you I dated Martin Freeman.” He announced and immediately felt Steve stiffen up against him and removed his arm.

“We don’t need to hear about your past conquests, Tony.” Bruce sighed. Tony still confused by Steve’s reaction had to ask

“Hey, what gives Capsicle.” he was hurt by Steve leaning away from him and glancing around the room nervously.

“I really don’t think that that’s the kind of thing to discuss here.” Steve hissed and Tony realized something, he scooted back over to the over side of the couch then stood

“Jarvis turn the movie off.” The screen went dark and the lights went up

“Hey.” Clint complained

“Can it Legolas.” Tony was tired and upset and Natasha seemed to have realized something was wrong as he turned back to Steve.

“You got a problem with me dating a guy in the past.” Steve looked uncomfortable with the conversation and even about being here.

“It’s just,” he cleared his throat, “I didn’t know you were one of them queers.” Tony is shocked, hurt, and outraged 

“If you don’t want to live in a building with one of them queers, Then get the fuck out.” Tony is slowly going red as anger overtakes his hurt.

“I didn’t mean it like that Tony. I just, I thought that you dated Ms. Potts.” And Tony deflated as he finally realized what was going on. He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“No one explained modern sexuality to you, did they.” Natasha perked up, Steve slowly shook his head, and Clint finally realized his popcorn bowl was empty and left the room to head to the kitchen. 

“Okay, first things first. It’s not illegal for me to be in a romantic relationship with a man, it’s not considered an illness, and same sex marriage has been legal in New York for almost 2 years now.” Steve was staring at him with an open mouth. “Next, I identify as Bisexual. I like girls and guys. If I like you, and you’re gorgeous, why should your sex matter.” Steve was shaking and starting to turn white.

“But, it’s wrong,” he gasped out, “Sodomy is wrong according to the bible.” He sounded shaky, like he didn’t quite believe what he was saying.

“I need a drink,” Tony muttered looking towards Bruce and Natasha, “take care of Rogers.” Steve flinched, Tony hadn’t called him Rogers in months. Tony walked towards the kitchen and bar. Bruce shifted to be leaning towards Steve.

“Steve, being homosexual, bisexual, or heterosexual is determined by several factors including genetics, hormones, and environmental influences. Nothing about any of it is wrong or an illness.” Bruce’s voice was mild, but seemed somewhat tense, the Hulk had become protective of Tiny Tin Man after New York.

It was Natasha’s turn to try to speak to Steve.

“It’s been almost completely proven that the verse in the bible that says ‘Man shall not lay with man’ is a mistranslation caused by the holy books being translated into from Hebrew to Latin and then to English. Latin doesn’t have a word for ‘boy.' it’s most probably against pedophilia instead of homosexuality, or a loving relationship between two men or women.” She looked at him. “Of course I don’t really believe in the Bible, but you do. Love isn’t wrong Steve.” She smiled at him fiercely. “If you make Tony feel like a freak or hurt him in any way I will slit your throat in your sleep.” Steve seemed to snap out of his shock.

“I’d never hurt Tony, he’s my friend.” Steve protested, looking shocked at the idea of hurting Tony. Natasha shook her head and stalked out of the room.

“ Movie Night’s over.” she called to the kitchen. Clint joined her with a bag of Doritos in his hands, and they headed to the elevator to go down to their floor.

“Steve.” Bruce drew his attention back to him. “You just told Tony that his sexuality was wrong, straight to his face.” Steve flushed and then paled.

“I didn’t know it was considered acceptable, I was worried Tony would get in trouble for discussing him being with a man. I care about Tony, I didn’t want him to get arrested.” Tony wandered back into the living room with what looked like his third glass of whiskey and exchanged glances with Bruce.

“I need to talk to Steve, “ he jerked his head to the side, “alone.” Bruce raised himself from the chair and left the room after gently squeezing Tony's shoulder.

Tony took a deep breath and turned back to Steve.

“So any questions, Tasty freeze.” he smirked. Steve leaned forward with a serious look on his face and took Tony’s hand.

“I’m sorry I reacted badly. Please tell me if I ever made to feel wrong about being, what was it, bisexual.” Steve looked so damn earnest. Tony looked him in the eye and pulled his hand out of Steve’s, it was so warm, to put his glass of whiskey down on the coffee table.

“Steve, while your reaction wasn’t the best, it’s understandable for when you grew up, as long as you don’t have a problem with me.” Steve leaned towards him.

“I don’t have a problem with you.” Steve inhaled shakily, “I grew up in Brooklyn, in a poor, immigrant, prominently queer neighborhood. I’ve even had feelings for a few fellas myself.” Tony is surprised that Steve is opening up to him about this, he’s even more surprised that he might have a chance after all if Steve isn’t as straight as he thought. “I shouldn’t have reacted that way, I just blocked it out, I was a first generation , Irish immigrant, I didn’t want to stand out even more for being a fairy.” Tony winced

“Steve, people don’t really use the term fairy anymore, it can be offensive. I also want you to thank you for being open with me.” Tony looked directly into Steve’s eyes as he said that to make sure he got across clearly.

“I’m sorry,” Steve started shaking with tears in his eyes. Tony put his arms around Steve, and Steve buried his face in his neck.

“Everything is going to be okay.” Tony soothed as Steve cried.

“Really?” his voice was weak and Tony hated it. He closed his eyes and pulled Steve closer

“Really. Really.” he confirmed, and for the first time in a long time he believed it really would be.


End file.
